Commander Hornet
CC-4480, nicknamed Hornet, was a Senior Clone Commander who served under the venerable Jedi master Ralana Ahln. Hornet was a respected Clone officer during the Clone Wars, and got along well with his Jedi Generals. However, during the first few months of the war, he rarely saw much of the battlefield since Ahln was normally in the Jedi Temple, co-ordinating with the battles. Hornet would get his chance to go on the battlefield during the Battle of Teth, when he and his unit, the 131st Attack Corps, were sent to combat the Separatist Droid Army. From then on, Hornet particpated in many battles from his homeworld of Kamino, to the capital of Coruscant. In 19 BBY, following the war's end, Hornet sent detachments of the 131st to kill General Ahln. Later, in 18 BBY on Kahyyyk, he was struck down in combat by Jedi Knight Serin Waylun during the battle. Early Life CC-4480 was born and raised on the watery world of Kamino. Nicknamed Hornet, the young clone learned unarmed combat and basic training in a blaster. Showing clear signs of leadership, Hornet was singled out for command training. In 22 BBY, shortly before the eruption of the Clone Wars, Regimental Commander Hornet, along with 192,000 clone troopers were sent to Geonosis to rescue the Jedi strike team. Following the rescue, the clone troopers were pressed into service, fighting on the open plains of Geonosis to prevent the Droid Army of retreating. In the end, the Republic won, but the war was inevitable. As the clone trooper regrouped, Hornet prepared to meet his general, and geared himself up for war. The Clone Wars As the Grand Army formed hundreds of units, Hornet was paired up with the sage Jedi General Ralana Ahln. Though the war had already started, Hornet was often with Ahln in the war room, helping to co-ordinate efforts during the early months of the conflict. Several weeks later, Hornet would see action on Teth. Battle of Teth When Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano rescued Rotta the Hutt, the Republic sent reinforcements to assist them. With Kenobi and Alnin clearing up the remnants of the Droid Army, Hornet and his men dispatched to clear out two droid garissons in the jungle. Though the jungle proved dense for the heavier walkers to use, they managed to exploit their success by using mortars, AT-RT Walkers and missile launchers. With the expertise of demolition troops, they were able to secure victory on Teth. Personality and Traits : "Sep Leaders and Fed Droids, they're all the same thing to me. All I can see is that they just want to rip the Republic I've sworn to serve with my life apart. If they dare touch a finger on the heart of us all, I'll be there to yank it out before they know what hit 'em." : —Commander Hornet Hornet was a dedicated soldier to the Republic. His unwavering loyalty, coupled with his aggression, had made him a determined leader to protect the Republic at all costs. Hornet goes mostly by the book, and respects many of his men, including the Jedi. Carrying two DC-17 Blaster pistols, he also carries a DC-15A Blaster rifle, his preferred weapon. Hornet continually fights for the Republic, often bearing the heavy burden, for he knows that the Republic relies heavily on its Clone Troopers to protect and serve at all times. Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Commander Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:131st Attack Corps Category:Galactic Republic Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers